Speak now
by dannii101
Summary: KLAINE ONE SHOT: Right! I did have a Fic called I should tell you but i didn't want to Carry it on but the ending was gonna be this so i'm just doing a one shot of the ending :


_**YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY OTHERWISE IT'LL BE CONFUSING:**_

_**Rigghthhhttt:br /br /Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian lives in New York. **_

_**Its the day of Blaine and Sebastian's wedding. **_

_**Kurt and Blaine kissed at the party Kurt held for Blaine. **_

_**Kurt had been dating Chandler but got heart broken when he found out that chandler and Sebastian were seeing each other behind everyone's back. Blaine found out but forgave Sebastian. Kurt knew about all the people Sebastian had been with when he claimed to be in Lima visiting his mom.**_

_**The wedding is in Lima. Blaine was at Kurt's house with everyone and Sebastian was at a hotel that was close the the Hummel/hudsonberry house**_

_**TO THE STORY...**_

It was August 20th 5am. The sun was out, birds were singing, trees were swaying in the light gentle breeze.

Everyone was sleeping.  
"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted. "Get up, Get up, Get up!" Kurt started dancing around the house getting everyone up.  
"Kurt it's 5 in the morning. Too early" Kurt pulled the quilt off Blaine.  
"I don't care. You are probably hung over so you need to get rid of your headache and get ready! YOUR GETTING MARRIED" Kurt put on a brave face. He didn't want Blaine marrying Sebastian. He made it look like he was not hurting inside but really he was dying.  
Kurt pulled Blaine up so he was sitting "Come on sleepy head. Have this" Blaine just looked at the 2 tablets in Kurt's hand. "It will help with your hangover"  
Blaine took the pills and laid back down. Kurt rolled his eyes. "10 minutes then you have to get up" Blaine nodded his head and pulled the quilt over him.

Kurt left him and went down to cook pancakes. Everyone except Blaine and Mercedes was up.

"Morning Rachel" Kurt huffed. "Help me make pancakes"  
"Someone is not happy" Rachel said and got the ingredients  
"Rachel. It's his wedding day. When i pictured this, I was the one getting married to him not that bastard" Kurt whispered loudly "I just thought he would of changed his mind by now" Kurt had a tear falling from his eye.  
"Aw. Kurt come here" Rachel pulled Kurt for a big hug. He cried into her shoulder.  
"What's going on?" Someone said faintly. It was Mercedes. She had just gotten up. Kurt looked at her and she knew straight away what was going on.  
"Aw babe. Come here" The 3 friends were in each others embrace.  
"Thanks guys" He wiped his eyes and kissed them on the cheek" He wiped his eyes and Burt, Carole and Finn walked in.  
"Morning everyone. Where's Blaine?" Finn asked. Everyone looked at each other and Rachel said  
"I'll get him up. Can you all help with making pancakes?" They all nodded and Rachel went to wake Blaine.

Carole and Burt pulled Kurt to the living room.  
"Kurt. Mercedes told us what happened yesterday" Kurt looked down and Burt held his shoulders "look. We know you love him. Everyone knows you love him. Everyone can see how much this is killing you" Kurt started crying but stopped himself  
"Its so hard dad. i don't know what to do. Well i know what i have to do but it might make everything worse" Carole and Burt knew what he was talking about. Carole nodded to Burt.  
"Do whatever you think is right honey. Of you don't you will always be thinking What if" Kurt nodded  
"I- Rachel came in and interrupted  
"Sorry, We have a problem" Kurt pulled himself together and followed Rachel upstairs. "Blaine can't find his suit" Kurt sighed.  
"What? FINN!" Kurt shouted and Finn ran upstairs "Did you pick up the suit from the apartment?" Finn pulled a face  
"Shit" Everyone gasped "I'll go get it" Kurt rolled his eyes  
"Can't anyone do anything right?" Kurt shouted "Hurry up Finn" Everyone stared at Kurt  
"Kurt. Calm down" Blaine said. Kurt took a deep breath  
"PANCAKES ARE READY" Mercedes shouted. Everyone charged downstairs.

2 hours later

Blaine was putting his suit on.  
"Looking good Blaine" Kurt said walking by the room. He had finally calmed down. Everything was going to plan. Kurt went into his room and put on his best man suit.  
Blaine walked down the stairs and everyone was waiting for him. Rachel wolf whistled him.  
"Looking very handsome Blaine" They laughed  
"Wait. Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged.  
"Last time i saw him he was heading for his room" Finn said. Blaine ran back upstairs and knocked on the door.  
"Kurt?" Blaine said and knocked again  
"Who is it?" Kurt asked.  
"It's Blaine" Blaine opened the door and Kurt quickly shoved something under the pillow.  
"What you doing?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head  
"Um nothing. You look very nice" Kurt said and stood up. "so everyone here?" Blaine shook his head and sat on the bed. "What's wrong"  
"My... My parents should be here by now" Blaine let out a sob. Kurt sat next to him and patted him on the back  
"They'll be there soon. Maybe they are stuck in traffic." Kurt tried to make Blaine feel better.  
There was a knock on the front door.  
Kurt stood up "Come on. That might be them" Kurt helped Blaine up.

They walked downstairs and Sebastian and his family was there. Blaine and Sebastian hugged and Kurt's heart dropped. "Breathe Kurt. Just breathe" He thought to himself.  
"Great. Right Rachel and Mercedes make sure everything outside is perfect. Finn go talk to the priest. Dad, Carole greet everyone when they start arriving. I'll wait for the photographer to arrive" Kurt gestured everyone to go to do their jobs "Blaine, Seb go make sure you know your vows ect. um. Nick come here" Kurt made sure Nick had the rings. "Thank god you have these" Everyone was busy sorting everything out. Kurt had a talk with the photographer and the video guy. They knew exactly what to do and where to stand.  
"If this is not perfect i'm going to kill someone" Kurt thought to himself. as he walked outside.

He looked around. Everything was perfect.  
There isle was beautiful. Covered in flowers and petals. The chairs had little ribbons on then. There were no clouds in the sky, still a gentle breeze that made everything that little bit cooler.  
"Perfect" Kurt said out loud.

It was 11am, Everyone was starting to arrive. Blaine's parents were still not here even after Burt rang them 5 times.  
"Breathe Kurt. Breathe" Kurt said to himself.  
"You alright?" Someone said. Kurt turned around. "QUINN!" Kurt shouted and hugged her. "I can't believe it!" Kurt looked around. Everyone was here. The whole glee club. Even Mr Shue and Emma. It had been years since Kurt saw most of the people. They all caught up on each others live and Nick came running out.  
"Kurt. Some people want to see you" Kurt walked with Nick and everyone into the hall where the Warblers were.  
"Oh my gosh. Hey guys" Kurt said and hugged them all.  
"Such a perfect day" Everyone laughed and Wes whispered in Kurts ear  
"i know what you are doing, good on you" Kurt was confused  
"How do you know" He mouthed but Wes got dragged off by Blaine.  
"EVERYONE GET OUTSIDE!" Kurt shouted "HURRY UP"  
Everyone took their seats, Sebastian and Nick were at the end of the isle waiting for Blaine to come out. The music started playing  
"You ready?" Kurt asked. Blaine took a deep breath and nodded  
"Yes, but they never turned up" a tear fell from his eye.  
"Blaine?" Someone said from behind. Blaine nearly fainted  
"Mom?" Blaine ran over to his mom and hugged her tightly "Thank you for coming. I never wanted you to miss this." Kurt smiled as he watched them embracing each other.  
Kurt tapped Blaine on the shoulder "We need to head out now"

Kurt ran to the door and gestured to the orchestra to start playing. The music started playing and Blaine held onto his mothers arm. Kurt stood behind them and they walked out. Blaine looked very nervous. He kept looking from side to side and closing his eyes.  
"Don't worry honey" Mrs Anderson whispered in Blaine's ear . It gave Blaine some confidence. They finally reached the end and Blaine went to stand with Sebastian.  
Kurt was supposed to be standing with Nick but he decided to sit because it will make everything go to plan.

They said all the prayers and sang a song.  
"It's time" Kurt thought.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" This was Kurt's cue.  
Kurt stood up. Everyone gasped and started whispering. Kurt took deep breathes. Blaine looks over to him and mouthed "What are you doing?"  
"I object to this marriage" Rachel, Mercedes, Burt, Carole, Wes and nick were trying to hide their smiles.  
"Kurt?" Blaine said  
Kurt stepped forwards "You can't marry him" Kurt paused "He's not the right person for you" Sebastian interrupted him  
"Kurt. You are making a fool of yourself. Sit back down" Kurt shook his head  
"No. Let me finish" Kurt turned to Blaine "I love you Blaine. I love you. I have always loved you. I have loved no one else. The only reason I got with Chandler was because i needed to see if i was actually in love with you" Kurt stopped talking to try and remember what he wrote down. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Kurt. Blaine was nearly in tears and the Video guy was still recording like he was told to. "Every time i kissed him, i thought of you. I could not stop thinking about you. Blaine. I just needed to tell you my feelings before you went off to marry this bastard" Sebastian gasped  
"The fuck. Kurt you better sit the fuck down or i'll kick you out" Kurt gulped  
"1 you can't kick me out of my own house and 2 you shut the fuck up or i'll tell everyone everything" Kurt said and saw Blaine pull a confused expression.  
"Tell everyone everything?" Blaine asked.  
"Yes. Blaine there is so much you don't know about the guy you are marrying. Too much" Blaine looked to Sebastian  
"Like what?" Sebastian tried to stop Kurt but Blaine let him talk  
"His mom was ill and yes he did go visit her. She can confirm that" Everyone turned to Mrs/Mr Smythe they both nodded "see but he was gone for nearly 2 months right but she got better in 1 week so he should of come home. But he didn't" Kurt turned to Mrs Smythe "When did he leave?"  
"Um he stayed for about a 2 weeks"  
"So. He was with his mom for a 2 weeks . So where was he for the rest of the time? Blaine. I need to ask you something" Blaine nodded "Do you want to know where he was?  
"Yes. Tell me right now" Blaine said  
"He was in New York. With Chandler" Everyone gasped. Blaine was heartbroken. His boyfriend, Lover, Fiancee had cheated on him.  
Tears rolled down Blaine cheeks.  
"Blaine. Look at me" Kurt cupped Blaine's head with his hand "I'll never hurt you. I'll never cheat on you. I'll never make you feel worthless. I'll never break your heart. I will love you till the day i die. I will pick you up when you are down. I will give you gifts randomly. I will tell you how special you are everyday. I will help you with everything. I will make you toast in bed. I will look after you when you are sick. I will tell you how imperfectly perfect you are. I will love you" Blaine was in tears, all the girls in glee club were in tears, Burt was in tears, Kurt was in tears, most of the people were in tears. "Say something"  
"I...i. um" Blaine looked to Sebastian "Sorry" He looked at Kurt. "Kurt. I love you. I always have. I just never wanted to admit it to myself till yesterday. When i kissed you." Blaine never took his eyes off Kurt "I was not drunk. You were. I kissed you because i wanted to see what it was like and when i did i never wanted to stop. Kurt you have saved me from a very big mistake" Blaine turned to Sebastian "I'm sorry Bas. You might change you might not. i don't know but all i know that there is someone out there for you. He's not me. I'm sorry"  
"Blaine. i never meant to hurt you. I still love you, you know. I'll never forget you" Sebastian broke down in tears . Blaine kissed him quickly on the lips  
"Me neither" He went up to Kurt and kissed him in front of everyone. It lasted for about a minute. They both pulled away slowly "I love you Kurt" They smiled  
"I love you more" Kurt said. Everyone clapped and cheered. People were shouting finally and good luck.  
"Finally" Kurt said "i have waited 5 years for that kiss" They took each others hands and ran out of the house with everyone following them and they lived happily ever after

The end xoxoxo

**Well.. Like it? Review thank you **

**dani xoxox **


End file.
